


Purpose

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Supernatural 31 Day Place Challenge (January 2017) [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Day Place Challenge, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Self-Discovery, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: When he’d enrolled at the seminary, he’d been lost and honestly believed he was where he was meant to be in order to find his true purpose.  This was the path he was meant to take in life.  But lately, we wasn’t so sure…





	

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Day Place Challenge - **Day 25:** A Seminary
> 
> Slash pairing; Undisclosed partner.

Castiel lay on the grass on the edge of a meadow, a gentle river flowing next to him.  He loved it here.  It was isolated and a little difficult to get to so no one else ever came or disturbed him while he was here.  Vice Principal Zachariah would be cross with him again for wandering off instead of studying.  One more infraction would land him in front of Principal Raphael again.  He was a patient man, but his patience was beginning to wear thin.

He sighed and sat up, staring into the clear water which was deep enough to swim in.  When he’d enrolled at the seminary, he’d been lost and honestly believed he was where he was meant to be in order to find his true purpose.  This was the path he was meant to take in life.  But lately, we wasn’t so sure…

There was a particular young man in town.  One he’d met accidentally one day when walking outside of a café.  They’d bumped into each other and he’d dropped his books.  He was nice and had helped him pick them back up.  They’d stayed at the café a while and talked.  It was interesting and Castiel found it easy to talk to him.  They’d met up with one another a number of times over the past months.  The young man volunteered for various charity organizations all over the world.  Every year he traveled to unindustrialized countries for charity work, such as building schools and homes for communities in need…  Castiel’s feelings had started to become serious and he found himself questioning the current course of his life.

He stood and stripped of his clothes, folding them neatly away from the damp earth nearest the water’s edge.  Nude, Castiel dove headfirst into the cool water and swam to the bottom.  He turned over and looked at the underwater world around him, enjoying the feel of the currents against his skin.  He swam around for a little longer before swimming back up.  He broke the surface and gasped for air.

* * *

“Are you certain of this choice, Castiel?” Raphael asked from his seat behind his desk.  Castiel sat on the edge of the chair in front of it. “While I often wish you would take your studies a little more seriously, you have a great amount of potential.”

Castiel straightened his shoulders. “I am certain.”

“Well, if that is the case,” Raphael sighed and stood. “I wish you well, Castiel.”

“Thank you, sir,” Castiel said and stood as well, shaking the hand Raphael extended.  He left the office and packed up his things from his dorm.  He looked back at the building once more before leaving the seminary.

* * *

“So, are you ready?” a low voice asked Castiel as their flight began boarding.

Castiel smiled and turned to the young man who had captured his heart. “Yes, Sam. Let’s go.”

Sam Winchester took his hand and they boarded the plane together.

-30-


End file.
